ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Marvel Entertainment was acquired by Sony?
In 2009, The Walt Disney Company acquired for US$4 billion; it has been a limited liability company (LLC) since then. For financial reporting purposes, Marvel is primarily reported as part of Disney's Consumer Products segment ever since Marvel Studios' reorganization into . However, what if another company acquired Marvel instead of Disney? In this AU, Sony of America, who already had a deal with Marvel to produce film and television content based on Spider-Man, acquired the company in 2009, being a subsidiary of it since then. This theory is interconnected to What if Comcast acquired The Walt Disney Company back in 2004?. List of changes *Marvel Entertainment would be a subsidiary of Sony of America, later transferring it to the newly-created division in 2012. **On the other hand, Marvel Studios, Marvel Television and Marvel Animation would be integrated into Sony Pictures Entertainment and Marvel Music into . *All films in the MCU would be distributed by Columbia Pictures starting with Iron Man 2, while its television series would be produced by Sony Pictures Television. *Sony would acquire the film and television rights for X-Men and Fantastic Four from 20th Century Fox, with all films starting with X-Men: First Class being integrated into the MCU. *Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man film series would be integrated into the MCU, with Andrew Garfield being Peter Parker/Spider-Man in this universe. *''Fantastic Four'' and Dark Phoenix would be rewritten in order to have a better storyline and avoid their negative reception. **Johnny Storm/Human Torch would be recasted, especially since Michael B. Jordan went to play Erik Killmonger on Black Panther. *Since it was based on a Marvel comic book series, Big Hero 6 would be produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Marvel Animation instead of Walt Disney Animation Studios. *Video games based on Marvel properties would be published by Sony Interactive Entertainment, making them exclusive to the PlayStation consoles. **The only exception are Lego games, being licensed to Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, making them available to PC and Mac, as well as the Xbox and Nintendo consoles. *Rides based on Marvel properties would still be licensed to NBCUniversal for its theme parks. *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes would get two additional seasons. Films Live-action Phase One *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Thor'' (2011) *''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''Marvel's The Avengers'' (2012) *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) Phase Two *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''The Wolverine'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) *''Ant-Man'' (2015) *''/Fantastic Four/'' (2015) Phase Three *''Deadpool'' (2016) *''/Captain America: Civil War/'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange'' (2016) *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) *''/Fantastic Four: Doom/'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) *''/The Amazing Spider-Man 3/'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) *''Black Panther'' (2017) *''/Avengers: Infinity War/'' (2018) *''Deadpool 2'' (2018) *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) *''Venom'' (2018) *''Captain Marvel'' (2019) *''/Avengers: Endgame/'' (2019) *''/Dark Phoenix/'' (2019) *''/The Amazing Spider-Man 4/'' (2019) Phase Four *''Black Widow'' (2020) *''The Eternals'' (2020) *''/Wolverine Returns/'' (2020) *''Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings'' (2021) *''Doctor Strange: Multiverse of Madness'' (2021) *''Thor: Love and Thunder'' (2021) * Animated *''Big Hero 6'' (2014) *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018) * Television Live-action *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (ABC, 2013-present) *''Agent Carter'' (ABC, 2015-2016) *''Daredevil'' (Sony Crackle, 2015-2018) *''Jessica Jones'' (Sony Crackle, 2015-2019) *''Luke Cage'' (Sony Crackle, 2016-2018) *''Iron Fist'' (Sony Crackle, 2017-2018) *''Legion'' (FX, 2017-present) *''The Defenders'' (Sony Crackle, 2017) *''Inhumans'' (ABC, 2017) *''The Punisher'' (Sony Crackle, 2017-2019) *''Runaways'' (Sony Crackle, 2017-present) *''Cloak and Dagger'' (TeenNick, 2018-present) * Animated *''/The Spectacular Spider-Man/'' (The CW/Nickelodeon, 2008-2011) *''/The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/'' (Nickelodeon, 2010-2015) *''/Avengers Forever/'' (Nickelodeon, 2017-present) *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' (Nickelodeon, 2017-present) *''/Young Avengers/'' (Nickelodeon, 2018-present) * Trivia * Category:Theories Category:Sony Category:Marvel Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas